


Maiden's Kiss

by ReaderInsertBonanza (randarama)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randarama/pseuds/ReaderInsertBonanza
Summary: It's late, you're out of Maiden's Kisses, and Prompto is a toad. Gladio suggests that the Reader might be able to remedy the situation, since she is, after all, a maiden.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Maiden's Kiss

Of all the things you'd want to run into ten minutes from a haven in the middle of the night, a Naga was definitely not on the list of things you’d pick. It was a rough battle – by the time it was over you were dirty, tired, and quite frankly had been turned into a toad enough to last a lifetime.

As you lay on your back in the grass of the Malmalam Thicket and groaned, you heard Ignis call out to everyone from somewhere to your left.

“Is everyone all right?”

You grunted out some kind of response without getting up and heard Noctis and Galdio do the same. You expected to hear Prompto’s voice along with them, but he was suspiciously silent.

“…Prompto?” you heard Noctis shout.

With a struggle, you sat up in the grass and looked around. You could see the silhouettes of Gladio, Ignis and Noctis outlined by the moonlight, but Prompto was nowhere in sight. You could feel a knot of worry tightening like a vice in your chest. Oh god, what if he was hurt? What if he’d been flung off somewhere and smacked his head and you’d never be able to find him before the daemons did? What if-

“I think I found him,” Gladio shouted.

You pushed yourself up to standing as quickly as your body would allow and hobbled over to him, joined quickly by the others. In Gladio’s hands was a toad, looking up at you with blank eyes.

You sighed.

“Got any extra Maiden’s Kisses?” you asked the others. “I’m all out.”

“Nope,” Gladio said.

“Used my last one on Iggy,” said Noctis, shrugging.

“Regrettably, my reserves have also run dry,” Ignis said.

The four of you look down at the toad.

“Well… shit,” you mutter. Without a Maiden’s Kiss, Prompto could be a toad for another few hours at least. “I guess now all we can do is get to camp ASAP. We can’t risk being attacked again with Prompto like this.”

Ignis sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

“Unfortunately, you’re correct,” he said.

“Wait a minute,” said Gladio. “I have an idea.”

He looked over to you with a grin on his face that told you it probably wasn’t an idea you were going to like. He held up the toad – Prompto – and took a couple of steps towards you.

“We have a maiden right here, don’t we?” he said.

You huffed and crossed your arms.

“It doesn’t work like that, and you know it,” you said.

“Why, you tried it?” Gladio countered. You decided not to dignify him with an answer and started stomping in the direction of the Haven. But, unsurprisingly, Gladio wouldn’t let it go. He came jogging up beside you, still grinning, and said in a taunting voice, “You know, I bet if it worked, Prompto would be sooo grateful he’d give you a real kiss.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” you said, and gave the man a shove.

Gladio was, unfortunately, the latest member of the group to find out about your crush on Prompto (after Ignis and Noctis), and he was always eager to tease you about it. His latest genius idea involved him aggressively calling shotgun for the drive to Malmalam, leaving you a blushing mess as you spent the better part of an hour pressed up against Prompto in the back of the Regalia.

“Come on,” said Gladio. He stepped in front of you, with eyebrows raised suggestively, and held the toad up to your face. “Just one kiss for our little frog boy?”

You sighed, knowing he was going to go on like this all the way to the Haven if you let him.

“Fine,” you said. “If it’ll get you to finally shut the fuck up.”

“No promises,” he said with a chuckle, and handed the toad over.

You looked down at the creature that was now clasped gently in your hands. He looked back up at you with big, bulging, vacant eyes. You tried to imagine Prompto; his smiling face, his cute freckles, his soft, golden hair. You took a deep breath, closed your eyes, started to lean in, and-

“Guuuuuys, you were just gonna leave me here!?”

You dropped the toad in surprise, and it fell to the ground with an indignant croak before hopping away. You spun to face the direction of the all too familiar voice and watched as a very beat-up (but unmistakably human) Prompto emerged from amongst the bushes.

With your mouth agape, you turned to Gladio, who was grinning as if his birthday had come early. He snickered a couple of times, and then before you knew it, he was doubled over in laughter. You smacked him upside the head, but that only made him laugh harder.

“You asshole! You knew that wasn’t Prompto!”

“Hey, that’s not true,” he managed to say between bursts of laughter. “I really did think it could’ve been him. Didn’t think the kiss would work either way, though.”

You rolled your eyes and gave him a kick in the shin for good measure.

“Ugh, you’re such a dick,” you said.

At this point, Prompto had caught up and was more than a little confused.

“What’d I miss?” he asked. Noctis, who was currently trying (and failing) to hide a smirk, did the honour of filling Prompto in. The blonde, unfortunately, also thought it was hilarious. The only thing worse than him laughing at it all was the fact that he looked so cute doing it. You sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” you said, before walking once again in the direction of the Haven.

The group, finally back together, followed your lead and began trudging through the cold thicket towards the campsite. It wasn’t long before your tired feet drew you to the back of the party, and you realized just how exhausted you were from both the fight and from worrying about Prompto.

Speak of the handsome devil, he was normally brimming full of energy and ready to run ahead of the others. Tonight, though, he was hanging back with you. Either he noticed you were tired and decided to keep pace with you, or he was actually tired himself. Maybe it was a combination of the two.

“Hey,” said Prompto, breaking the silence. You looked over to see him was hiding a smile behind his hand. “I wanna say sorry for laughing back there. But you gotta admit… It is pretty funny.”

“Well yeah, of course it is,” you tell him begrudgingly, lowering your voice enough that Gladio couldn’t hear you up ahead. “I just don’t wanna give _him_ the satisfaction, ya know?”

Prompto hummed and nodded.

“Oh, I know all too well… Believe me.”

There was a comfortable silence between the two of you for a moment. The wind blew gently through the trees surrounding you, and the moonlight bathed the path ahead with an inviting glow. You felt strangely calm with Prompto at your side, despite everything.

He was, of course, the one to break the silence.

“Hey,” said Prompto. His voice was uncharacteristically quiet. “I really do appreciate it, by the way.”

You look at him, confused. Prompto was staring at his feet.

“Appreciate what?” you asked.

“That you were willing to kiss a gross slimy toad to help me. Even if you knew it might not actually help. I appreciate that.”

Now it was your turn to look at your feet. The sincerity in his voice was making you blush.

“Don’t worry about it,” you said. “It was nothing.”

You heard Prompto snort, like he didn’t believe you.

“What do you mean, ‘It was nothing’?” He laughed half-heartedly. “Girls don’t even wanna kiss me as a human, you know? Why should anyone be forced to kiss me as a toad?”

God, just hearing him say that broke your heart.

You stopped walking. Your fists were clenched so tightly at your sides, you could feel your nails digging into your palms. Prompto heard the pause in your footsteps and turned to see why you’d stopped.

“Don’t say that about yourself,” you said, and tried to keep your voice level.

He chuckled as he walked back to you and gave you a playful nudge with his shoulder.

“I’m just telling the truth,” he said. He sounded lighthearted, but his eyes told you otherwise.

“You’re wrong,” you said. This time your voice broke.

You looked up from your feet to see Prompto’s face furrowed in confusion.

“I don’t-”

“You’re wrong,” you said again. Your heart was thumping so loud you were sure Prompto could hear it. “You’re… you’re so amazing, and you don’t even see it. How could you not know how perfect you are? There are girls that want to kiss you, Prompto. I-” You swallowed and looked down. “ _I_ want to kiss you.”

It was deafeningly quiet now. It was like the entire thicket was holding its breath. Finally, you heard Prompto sigh. When you looked back up at him, you were surprised to find him looking… sad.

“Come on, I said I was sorry for laughing. Stop kidding around,” he said.

“I’m not kidding around!”

“You don’t have to take pity on me or anything, I know the girl of my dreams isn’t-”

“I’m _serious_ , Prompto.”

Before you could second guess yourself, despite the heartbeat pounding in your ears and the acrobatics your stomach was trying to pull off, you walked up to the idiot standing there in front of you and pulled his face to yours.

It wasn’t a graceful first kiss. Your teeth knocked together at first, and your noses bumped awkwardly, and he definitely didn’t know what to do with his hands. But Prompto’s lips were warm and soft against yours as he sighed, and that’s all that really mattered.

When you finally pulled away and opened your eyes, you wished you had Prompto’s camera so you could immortalize how he looked in that moment. With his heavy-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, he almost looked like he was in another world. He opened his mouth to speak and no sound came out. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“I… Did you just- did we-?”

“Sorry,” you said, not really feeling sorry. “I just… I wanted you to know how serious I was.”

Prompto let out a shaky laugh. He looked like he wasn’t sure that all of this was real.

“I think I need you to show me again. Y-you know, just so I really know. How serious you are.”

“I think I can do that,” you whispered.

You leaned in for another kiss, felt the ghost of his breath on your lips, and-

“Hey, lovebirds! Hurry your asses up!”

You both jolted at the sound of Gladio’s voice and realized where you were and what you were doing. You groaned and reluctantly pulled away from Prompto (although you made sure to entwine your fingers with his). Leave it to Gladio to ruin a perfectly good moment.

“I swear,” you said as you began walking again, “one of these days I’m gonna kill him.”

**Author's Note:**

> The pacing in this is garbo and it's not beta'd but I got tired of looking at it. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
